1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manpower-driven vehicle, and more particularly, to a tricycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional tricycle 2, especially the one for children, is comprised of a frame 90, a seat cushion 91, a front wheel 92, and two rear wheels 93. The frame 90 further includes a frame body 901, a steering handle 902, and a front fork 903 rotatably mounted to a front end of the frame body 901 and connected with the steering handle 903. The front wheel 92 is rotatably mounted to the front fork 903. Two cranks 94 are fixedly mounted on the front wheel 92, each having a pedal 941 rotatably connected therewith. The two rear wheels 93 are rotatably mounted respectively to bilateral sides of a rear end of the frame body 901. A child can sit on the seat cushion 91 and let the hands hold the steering handle 902 and the feet step on the two pedals 941 to drive the tricycle 2 carrying the child to move forward.
In addition to forward and turning movement, the conventional tricycle 2 is devoid of educative and challenging steering to become less and less popular with the children.